Love
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Hermione comes home from a tough day at work and goes to the fridge to grab a bit to eat, but finds something a bit better than food.


Hello! im weasleyobsessed and this is my fanfic "Love"

Title: Love

Pairing:Charmione

Rating:T

I wrote the poem so if its really crappy then let me know and i will promise to never ever write poetry again! :)

Hermione Granger Hermione Jean Granger.  
Nope, there is nothing special about my name. i was just checking because today when i got back from work i had a poem pinned to my fridge.  
A love poem to be exact.  
Now, this is weired in itself because I dont give a set of house keys to just anybody. The only people that have house keys are Harry and Ron,  
but they live here to so that probably rules them out! the only other people that we gave a set of house keys to is Charlie Weasley.  
He comes back to the U.K every so often and he needs a place to stay so he stays in one of the many spare rooms we have at Grimauld Place.  
Sorry, your probably wondering what im on about are'nt you? I had a really tough day at work today, 3 reports to be compleated and handed in today and on top of that i had 2 meetings about elfish and mermish welfare. So, any way, i Got back home today and i just planned to relax and grab a bite to eat, and thats when i saw it; the beautiful love poem. it goes something like this:

Love Poem.  
My love for you is like a eternal rose,  
Everlasting, never ending If you ever left me i dont know what id do I'd cry without you, i'd die without you.  
My love For you can be compared to nothing but an eternal rose,  
Sweet, lovley, caring and kind Your beautiful, your lovable, Your every kind word under the sun I love you because your you and if you ever changed I dont know what i'd do I love you Hermione Granger, Forever and for always C.A.W (1) x

It took me a few moments to realise who it was but then it clicked. who else did i know that had the initials C.A.W? CHARLIE ARTHUR WEASLEY!  
He is the only one that has house keys with those initials. you have to have your finger prints on the keys to get in. I used this spell years ago in the war to protectus all. This way we can keep out unfriendly guests and unwanted paparazzies. You have no idea the media frenzy that has surrounded us since the war. Any way, lets get back to the matter at hand. I had no idea what I should do about it. He wasnt back from Romania for few days yet. Well, thats what i thought any way! Next thing I knew I was being wirled around the kitchin by Charlie himself.

"CHARLIE!!" I squeeled.

"Hello My love! Did you like my poem?" He asked me shyly whilst gently setting me back on my own two feet.

"Of course i did but i never knew you liked me. I just thought I was wasting my time on you. I mean, you never got my hints and you always said you were too buisy to meet up. Plus, I thought you were more intrested in your dragons than me." I finnished in a whisper.

There was a silence that i took as a sign that i'd took it too far.  
"Charlie, I didnt mean it like that,I only ment that I know you love your dragons and that if you want to spend all your time with them then thats totaly fine... oh merlin,that came out wrong. look i'm sorry I really am, maybe i should just..."  
The rest of my sentence was lost as charlie captured my lips with his and ohmimerlin it was THE best kiss I have ever had in my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! It was as if Fire works had been set of in the kitchin. I felt the spark between us that I thought impossible because I was unsure about the feelings that he had towords me.  
When we finally had to surface for air, he looked me in my eyes and said "well... I had to stop you fom rambling somehow!" I just couldnt help it! I had to laugh! I guess my laughter was conagious because suddenly the kitchin was filled with my feminin laugh and his deep, booming but somehow calming laugh.  
"so" I said, once i had caught my breath. "so" he repeated once again staring into my deep brown eyes.  
I knew I had to ask him. It was now or never.  
"will you PLEASE go out with me!" we both praticly scremed at each other, grinning like fools.  
"Of course i will Char" I replied grinnng like the cheshire cat.  
"WOOP WOOP" we turned around to see Ginny, Harry, Ron, The Twins and Bill standing in the halway that led to the kitchin, smiling, and in Bills case... smirking?  
I would definatley have to find out about that one sometime tonight!

A/N: And there you have it! My second Fic! I know its anoher one-shot but I dont think i'd have enough ideas for a chaptered story! Please leave a reveiw and let me know what you think!  
Thanks, weasleyobsessed x

(1) I have nooooo idea what Charlie's Middle name is so i just used his dad's name. if you know what it is just drop me a reveiw and let me know thanks. 


End file.
